HetaliaxReader - Need A Hug?
by musergeek
Summary: After having a nightmare, you wonder out to find someone to help you for the rest of the night
1. Introduction

**Intro**

You woke with a start. Your breathing was heavy, eyes wide open in fear. You grabbed a pillow and stuffed your face into it, screaming and crying. To make things worse a thunderstorm just happened to be passing by. Why did this have to happen now? Just after world meeting. God, why must my brain make up such horrible things to dream about?

You were currently staying at a hotel with a lot of the other nations. Why? Because you had stopped at this place for a little stretch after the meeting. But things turned from good to bad when it started raining and to even worse when there was flash flooding. You had no other choice then to stay, along with other nations that wanted a rest too.

You started to calm down and soon the memory of your nightmare faded away. Although you knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Usually when you tried to fall back asleep after having a nightmare a even more terrifying one would take its place.

But there was a way to cure it. Too bad your younger sister wasn't there to let you hope into bed with her. Usually she would let you come into the small and cramped bed with her, where she would make you laugh and eventually fall asleep, nightmare free. But she wasn't here.

That's when you had a late night crazy idea which you would never go through if you weren't this scared. The other nations would be kind enough to help you out right? Yeah they would, they did help you out with the crisis a couple of years back. So surely they'll help you out with a nightmare.

You got up and put on your slippers before heading out the door. You draped a small blanket over you, keeping you from shivering like a mad dog. Slowly you began to wonder down the very large hallway, looking for that certain room number in the dark.


	2. Italy

Room number, 201. It was exactly opposite from your room, at the end of the hall. Inside held your Italian friend Feliciano, or Feli as you were asked to call him by. You speed-walked down to the end of the hallways and held your hand away from the door, ready to knock.

"Wait, what am I doing?" You asked yourself, shaking your head and lowering your fist. "He sleeps like a log, he'll never hear me if I just knock. Besides he won't overreact if I just walk in there. He'll probably be glad to see me, even if it is this late at night."

You tried the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Just like Feli to leave the door open. You crept inside and shut the door behind you. Lying in bed, curled up to a ball was the sleeping Italian. Walking over to the bed you tried to decide how to wake him up.

"I can't do the moustache and grape thing, that's Ludwig's thing," you mumbled to yourself. "What can I do? What can I. . . Ah!" You gave a mischievous smile. "Feli, there's an all you can eat Italian buffet down stairs. Oh and they just cooked the pasta so it'll be nice. . ."

"Pasta?!" Feil exclaimed, shooting out of bed. Now getting a better look at his you could see he was in his boxers and a button-down shirt.

"Hah, I knew that would wake you," you smiled at your victory over the challenge of the sleeping Italy.

Feliciano cocked his head your way and squinted his eyes to get a better look at you. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've told you not to call me bella," you sighed in annoyance. Sure the first time he had called you that it was cute and all, but you weren't into nicknames.

"Oh sorry bella," Feliciano apologized. You gave him an evil glare. "I mean (n-name)." You relaxed again. "But what are you doing here?"

"I sorta had a nightmare," you answered quietly looking down. "And usually when I have a nightmare my little sis is there to comfort me, but she isn't. So I thought that maybe you could help me out and stuff."

"Of course!" Feliciano half-shouted happily. "You can stay in by bed tonight. I may not be very strong but I'll try my best to keep those nightmares away. And if you do have a nightmare we can just go down and eat that pasta at the buffet."

"Um, Feli," you said awkwardly. "There is no buffet. I was just trying to wake you up."

"Oh," Feliciano pouted.

You sat on Feli's messy bed, sinking into the mattress. "Don't worry Feli, we'll get some pasta tomorrow," you smiled weakly.

"Oh no bella," you decided to let that one pass, "I don't mind, really. Anyway I should be the one comforting you here!" He wrapped his arms around you and gave you a tight squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I forgot what it was all about," you sighed. "All I can remember is blood, blood and more blood. Oh and a high pitch scream, before even more blood rained down."

You felt Feliciano shiver next to you. "Scary," he whimpered. "D-don't worry (nickname) it w-wasn't real. You're safe now. And if someone does try to attack you, we'll just run to Germany! He'll protect us."

"Yeah," you yawned. You didn't realise how tired you really were. "Feliciano, I'm tired. Can we. . ."

"Of course, bella," you were too tired to correct him on that one, "whatever you want."

And with that you fell sideways onto the bed, your head making contact with a pillow. You sighed happily as you felt the bed shift. Feliciano lay down by your side and curled up to your body. His arms wrapping around you and one of his legs intertwined with yours. You didn't mind the predicament. Italy could be a little clingy at times, besides you actually felt safer this way. He threw the blanket over the two of you.

"Now I have someone to cuddle up to," you heard Feli mumble happily, before a small snore came from his mouth.

And soon you could feel yourself drifting off to, being held in Feliciano's warm and safe grasp.

"Hey, (name) wake up. Come on (name) wake up," you heard someone calling you.

You opened your eyes and felt them stinging as they adjusted to the light. You could smell pasta and your cheek was being prodded.

"Is that pasta I smell?" You asked, your voice croaking slightly.

"Si! I saved some from last night so we can have pasta for breakfast," a happy Italian answered. You looked and saw Feliciano hovering above you. "Also I've invited Ludwig and Kiku over to!"

"Oh," you yawned sitting up.

Feliciano had already bounded away, getting the pasta ready for the guests coming. "Oh bella, did I help keep the nightmares away?" He asked.

You smiled and walked over to Feliciano. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your head into his shoulder, smiling.

"Yes you did," you mumbled.

**(Would be super clingy, holding close to whoever is sleeping beside them)**


	3. Germany

His room was at the end of the hall. Feliciano had made sure that he was in the room next to his. Feliciano was always like that, leaning on the German for help and right now you needed that help. You finally made it to the end of the hall, your breathing hitching when you stood in front of the door, the number 202 was nailed into it.

First you tried the door. Locked. He must've wanted a night without Feli sneaking in. It was understandable though, Feli did have a tendency to cling to you. You knocked on the door. A grumble came from inside. You knocked again, this time louder.

"Fick willen, I'm not letting you in Feliciano," Ludwig half shouted. "I want to be alone for one night."

"It's _," you whispered into the door, hoping he would hear you.

Leaning on the door you heard a mattress groaning before the door opened. You fell into a muscular chest. Two large arms steadied you and helped you back on your feet. You turned and saw the sleepy German. His usually slicked back blond hair had fallen creating a short fringe that framed his face. His blue eyes were soft when he saw your tear stained face. He was wearing a singlet and his boxers.

"_," he breathed but his voice still sounded stern. "What happened?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" You asked, hugging the blanket around your shoulders tighter.

Ludwig was hesitant but he couldn't deny you in this state. "Ja, come in," he answered and let you inside. Ludwig walked in front of you and turned on a lamp, lightening the dark room.

You walked slowly in, shutting the door behind you. "Nightmare," you said suddenly.

Ludwig turned back around to face you, his head cocked, but he stood up straight once he got it. He started to walk your way glancing to the side. "Uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Luddy, you don't have to try and comfort me," you tried to smile. "It's not your kind of thing, especially if you're half asleep."

"Why did you come to me then?" Ludwig asked. "If you knew that I wasn't going to comfort you why come to me?"

"Well, I was hoping that," you began and shook you're head. "No it doesn't matter. It was just something stupid. Goodnight Ludwig." You were about to walk out when you felt a firm hand grasp your shoulder.

"You had a nightmare _, it's not stupid," Ludwig said. "So tell me what is it that you want?"

You didn't turn around, you couldn't face him. "Well could I stay with you," You asked, "to keep the nightmares away? It sounds stupid but it'll help me."

Ludwig went stiff, his hand gripping onto your shoulder a bit tighter before he let go of it all together. You could tell that the German was blushing. He did in these kinds of situations. You began to walk again and turned to say good night again.

"You can stay," Ludwig said, making you freeze this time. "If it'll help you sleep then stay."

You smiled at him again, this time genuinely. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." You walked over to the bed and sat down. "So do you want to hit the hay?"

"Ja," Ludwig nodded and sat down on the opposite side. "You do look tired."

"Like you can talk," you lightly laughed and fell onto the bed, pulling the covers over you.

Ludwig stiffened once again and slowly got into the bed. The mattress groaned as he placed the blankets over his body. Your eyes had already begun to shut once his head hit the pillow and in no time you were asleep, oblivious to the timid German lying next to you.

-Germany's POV-

Her face was so peaceful when she was asleep. Small snores came from her mouth as she started to dream. I brushed a (h/c) strand out of the way of her face, gently caressing her soft face. I shifted my weight and the mattress groaned. I just hoped she wouldn't wake up and she didn't. Gently I placed my arm under her neck. She moved her head sideways and snuggled into my arm, her breath brushing my skin. I smiled and soon fell asleep.

- Normal POV -

You woke up the next morning, snuggled up to Ludwig, his arm under your neck acting as a pillow. He didn't smell like anything in particular but it was oddly comforting. You moved yourself closer to him, feeling the warmth radiating off of him.

"Uh, _, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked his voice slightly huskier.

You literally jumped out of bed. You stared at him wide eyed. There he was, lying awake and aware of what was going on. "I uh, you smelt nice," you answered quickly before hitting your forehead. "Sorry I sound like a creep. . . But it sorta is the truth."

Ludwig's cheeks turned a light pink. "Uh, danke," he mumbled.

Awkward silence filled the room. Really awkward silence that bored through your ears making you feel even more awkward.

"So, you wanna get breakfast or something?" You asked picking at your finger nails. "We could invite Kiku and Feli along."

"That sounds good," Ludwig agreed and sat up. "You're stomach has been growling for some time."

"Wait how long have you been awake for?" You asked.

"Only a short time," Ludwig answered. "You were kind of hard to move." You started to smile really big and began to supress your giggles. "What is it?"

"Well I guess I'm not the only creepy person in this room," you teased.

A small smile cracked onto Ludwig's face. "Ja I guess."

"So breakfast before I get even hungrier?" You asked.

"I'll get Feliciano," Ludwig smiled and got up. He shrugged on a pair of pants hanging off a chair.

"And I'll get Kiku," you smiled back and walked to the door. "Also thanks Luddy. See you soon."

**(Really awkward at first. Wouldn't lay a hand on them until they had fallen asleep then would slide the arm closest under their necks)**


	4. Japan

Room 203 was at the end of the hall but you continued to march down. Hopefully he wouldn't turn you away. Sure he was helpful but there was the matter of his personal space with he loved dearly, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Well there was no turning back now as you reached the room. A small light came from under the door and bright, poppy music could be heard.

You knocked on the door without hesitation half hoping he would still be awake. Inside there was a small yawn followed by a couple of footsteps. The door opened slightly, the light from inside filled the hallway. A head poked out from the crack into between the door. Realising it was you and not some stranger Kiku opened the door. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with a matching pair of pants with little leeks printed on them.

"_-san," Kiku said and nodded his head slightly.

"Hi Kiku," you gave a weak smile followed by a small wave. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"What are you doing here so late at night? Did something happen?" Kiku asked, squinting his eyes slightly trying to get a better look at you.

"You could say that," you said and clutched the blanket around you tighter. "I had a nightmare. A um, pretty scary one."

Kiku's interest suddenly spiked up, but you weren't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. "A nightmare? What was it about _-san?"

"That's the thing, I can't really remember," you gave out an uneasy laugh. "I remember that there was blood and screaming." You shook your head trying to remember. "No that's all I can remember but trust me it was really scary."

Kiku just stared at you and mumbled something that you couldn't hear. But looking at his eyes you could sense he had a burst of creativity.

"What was that?" You asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Kiku shook his head. He stopped and thought for a second. "Is there any way I could help you with the nightmare?"

"Well there is a way," you began and stopped yourself. Yep this wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"What is it?" Kiku asked.

"It's nothing," you shook your head. "I don't want to bother you. I mean, it looks and sounds like you were in the middle of an anime."

"I actually fell asleep," Kiku confessed. "But please tell me _." He had dropped of the 'affectionate' san meaning that he was trying to tell you he's being serious.

"Well, it might be awkward," you mumbled.

Kiku blushed lightly at your words but continued to persist. "Do not worry _-san, I'm sure I can help you no matter how awkward it is."

He certainly wants to help you so why not let him? "Well, my sister would always help me out if this kind of thing happens," you began, deciding to describe in as much detail as you could, "because if I try to go back to sleep on my own I have even worse nightmares. So because you're my friend and all I was wondering if you could fill in my sister's role."

"And what role would that be?" Kiku asked with a little yawn.

"Um I usually sleep in her bed," you said quickly looking off to the side. "So I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." You looked back up to see a stiff Kiku. "But I know understand with your little issue with personal space that it'd be impossible. Thanks for your help Kiku, good night." You gave a smile and was about to walk away.

"You can stay with me _-san," you heard Kiku say in a quiet voice, making you stop your actions. "I'd be happy to help you out."

You smiled brightly and had to force yourself not to hug him, after all you didn't want to push his boundaries too far. "Thank you Kiku. I know this may be hard for you but you're the best!"

"It's fine," Kiku stammered and stood away from the doorway. "I suggest that, w-we, should go to bed. It looks like you might pass out soon."

"Uh, okay," you gave a small smile and stepped into the room.

Kiku turned off the TV once you had found your way to the bed. He hesitantly hovered the side of the bed before getting under the covers.

"Thank you again," you whispered. "And to show my thanks I promise that I won't invade your space."

"Thank you _-san," you heard Kiku quickly thank.

"Night Kiku," you said. You weren't sure if he had said good night back because as soon as the words were out of your mouth you were asleep.

You woke up with the feel of someone squirming next to you. You decided to open your eyes and saw Kiku, trying to get out of your grip. Immediately you let go of him, much to Kiku's relief and shock of actually waking you up.

"Sorry Kiku," you apologised and sat up.

"_, you know how I feel about my personal space," Kiku scolded and got up from the bed.

"I know, I really am sorry!" You tried to continue to apologize.

"You even promised," Kiku mumbled to himself before turning back to you. "I hope you do realise that you broke your promise."

"I do," you nodded in agreement. "How about I make it up to you? Breakfast is on me! We can go wherever you want."

This pinched at Kiku's interest. "Where ever I want?" He shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that _-san."

"No I really do insist," you said and got out of the bed. "It's not only to make up for breaking my promise but also for letting me stay the night. Please Kiku, we can even invite Luddy and Feli along." You pressed your palms together and gave his your best puppy dog eyes.

Luckily no one could ever resist your puppy dog eyes. "Fine," you heard Kiku sigh. "But I suggest that you get changed first, I don't think you would want to walk around in your pyjamas."

"Sure thing," you cheered and waked over to the door. "I'll bed around soon so be ready!"

**(Wouldn't touch them all night. Odds are, the other person would cling to him and get scolded in the morning)**


	5. America

You picked up your speed knowing exactly what room you needed to find, room 224. Finding the room you took a deep breath and knocked on the door. You needed a hero in this situation and there was no one better equipped for that the Alfred or America. When he didn't answer you knocked again, this time a little more loudly.

"Who is it?" You heard Alfred call followed by a yawn.

"Who else would be bothering you at 2am?" You said back, wrapping th blanket around your shoulders even tighter.

You heard stumbling around and a flick of a switch before the door opened. Inside the room was a very sleepy Alfred with a bad case of bed hair. He was wearing a onesie with stars and cowboy hats printed onto it.

"_, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked fixing up his glasses.

"Nightmare," you bluntly said. "And I can't sleep now."

"A nightmare hey?" Alfred murmured to himself before opening the door wider to let you in. "Come in." You did as he instructed. "So what was the nightmare about? Zombies, monsters, ghouls?"

"No, no," you shook your head and sat down on the edge of Alfred's bed. "None of that. Just blood and murder and high pitched screams and more blood."

"Did you get hurt in the dream or. . .?" Alfred trailed off and sat down next to you.

"No, it was just terrible," you tried to find the right words. "Physiological."

"So why did you come to me?" He asked oblivious to what the answer might be considering he was still half asleep.

"I need a hero," you mumbled. "And since my sister isn't here I need you to be the hero."

That got Alfred in a buzz, he jumped onto his feet and fist-pumped the air. "Well of course I'll be your hero _!" He exclaimed. "I keep on telling you if you ever need someone the hero will always help out."

"I know," you laughed and rolled your eyes, it felt good talking with Alfred after the nightmare. "I just have never really needed a hero until now."

Alfred gave you a warm smile. "So do you need anything? Is there anything I could do?" He asked, calming back down.

"Well, whenever I have these nightmares my sister always lets me sleep in her bed, so," you trailed off and looked over to a corner. You hadn't realised how awkward this sounded.

After a couple of seconds Alfred finally realised that you weren't going to continue and took his cue to say something. "Well you can always stay with me for the night. Seriously dude, you just need to ask. It's no biggie really."

You looked back up and gave the American a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Okay come on," Alfred said and began to climb into the bed. "Some of us need our beauty sleep," Alfred joked.

You followed Alfred's actions and slid into the bed. It was warm and soft. You were about to say goodnight when you felt Alfred staring at you.

"You don't have to distance yourself _," Alfred laughed. "Come over here."

Before you could answer he pulled you over and buried his head in the crook of your neck. Your face heated up instantly and you felt your body go stiff. Realising your sudden discomfort, Alfred shifted himself so that you now were lying on his chest, feeling the steady heart beat pound against his ribcage.

"Is that better?" He whispered.

You relaxed. "Yeah," you breathed, closing your eyes. You could feel yourself become drowsy. "You know you're a real hero Alfred," you yawned.

"You can praise me in the morning," Alfred chuckled into your hair. He wrapped his arms around your torso. "But for now you need to sleep."

"Thanks Alfred," you mumbled again. "Goodnight."

Before you fell asleep you heard Alfred whisper, "goodnight," sweetly into your ear.

You woke up to the sounds of banging coming from the bathroom. Slowly you opened your eyes and realised that a certain American wasn't anywhere to be found. He started to miss his gentle hold.

"Aw come on dude! Why won't you turn on?" You heard Alfred complain from the bathroom.

You let out a small giggle. Okay maybe you didn't miss his touch. You hopped out of bed and walked over to an open door where Alfred's voice had come from. You peaked inside and saw the American fiddling with the tap, the wrong end of a tooth brush was in his mouth.

"I see you're having trouble," you commented lightly.

Alfred turned and gave you a weak smile. "Yeah," he laughed weakly. "Also good morning."

"Morning," you nodded and walked over to the sink. With a turn of your wrist you turned the tap on.

"Dude, how did you?" Alfred asked and stared at the tap.

You shrugged. "I have the magic touch," you joked.

Alfred had already stuck his tooth brush in his mouth, this time the right way. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Mm, hm," you hummed. "Thanks again."

"Aw it's no problem really," Alfred said and spat out the tooth paste. "Now, breakfast. How does McDonalds sound?"

You let out a small laugh. Alfred always with the McDonalds. "Sounds great," you commented. "Wanna invite Arthur or Mattie?"

"Nah," Alfred shook his head. "I was just hoping it'd be you and me. Besides Matthew was talking about taking Arthur and a couple of others to some pancake place."

"Sounds like Matthew. So we'll get dressed and then go?" You asked.

"Nope. We'll just rock up in this," Alfred answered and gave you a reassuring smile. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his jacket. He looked at it and then chucked it at you. "Here wear this, it's probably cold out."

You shrugged it on. "Thanks," you mumbled. "So shall we?" You extended your arm to Alfred.

"We shall," Alfred said with as much maturity as he could muster and linked arms with yours.

**(Would pull the other person onto his chest and use it as a pillow. His arms would be wrapped around them)**


	6. England

His room was only a few doors down from yours so it only took a couple of steps to find his door, number 222. Knowing Arthur he would be asleep, dead to the world even with the storm raging on outside because he grew up with storms and rain.

That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that you had no idea if he'd help you or not since sometimes he could help you out like the gentleman he is but sometimes he could be well, a bit of a grumpy old man. You just hoped he was in a good mood as you held your fist to the door.

You raped on the door three times. "Arthur," you called quietly hoping your voice wouldn't break. You couldn't hear any response from inside the room.

As you were about to knock again the door opened slowly. In the frame was Arthur, his blond tussled hair even more messy and he was wearing a shirt that read keep calm and drink more tea and green pyjama bottoms. He rubbing his eyes and gave out a yawn.

"_ love, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he gave you a sheepish look.

He seemed like he was in a good mood. "Well," you began hesitantly before looking at Arthur with sincerity. "I was wondering if I could come inside?"

Arthur cocked his head slightly to the side. "Of course," he answered and held the door for you, waiting for you to step inside. Once you were he shut the door and led you to his bed. "What seems to be the matter love? Your cheeks are a bit puffy," he said as he sat down, his voice held concern.

"A little bit?" You asked laughing to yourself and dropping down next to him. "I thought my whole face would've been a puffball, I've been crying so much." Your voice dropped as the sentence led on.

"You've been crying?" Arthur asked and tried to get a better look at your face. "What happened?"

"Nightmare," you answered and looked down to your hands feeling stupid.

"It must've been terrifying," Arthur commented to no one in particular. "I mean for someone who is mentally and emotionally strong like you. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think," you sighed. "But I won't be if I go back to sleep. Well not without. . ." You cut yourself off.

"Huh, I didn't quite get that last bit," Arthur said.

"It's just that my little sister is always there for me so every time I have a nightmare she'd let me sleep in her bed with her," you tried to explain.

"So you wanted to stay with me for the night," Arthur concluded in a low hushed voice.

You didn't answer and just nodded your head. It looked like Arthur was contemplating something. His bushy eyebrows knitted together as you pressed his palms against one another.

"You can stay for the night," Arthur said breaking the silence. "I wouldn't like you to stay up all night and be dead tired in the morning."

"Thank you," you smiled and gave Arthur's shoulders a small squeeze in an attempt of a hug.

"If you wouldn't mind though I would like to get some sleep," Arthur informed. "I'd like to get early tomorrow and try head back home before the peak hour traffic begins."

You smiled and nodded and shifted into the already slept in bed. Arthur followed your movements but hesitated once he was in the covers.

"What is it?" You asked turned around.

"Well I was just wondering, i-if you wanted to. . ." Arthur mumbled blushing at his own words. "If y-you don't mind. It might help c-comfort you."

You knew what he meant. Well you were sure what he was trying to say. He wanted to hug or cuddle or the act of two bodies being pressed against each other. You nodded and shifted closer to Arthur, showing him that it was perfectly fine. Arthur shifted you so your face was cradled in his chest. His arms were wrapped around you in a comforting and warm way. Soon your breathing met his and your eyes began to close. You weren't sure if the Brit was already asleep but you swore you heard a little snore escape his lips.

Ring! Ring! Was that an alarm? No this place didn't have any. Ring! Ring! Maybe it was just you dreaming. Ring! Ring! You could feel yourself being moved onto a cool surface as you left a warm one. Ring! Ri- The annoying ringing noise stopped as you heard someone sigh.

"What is it fat ass?" You heard a familiar British accent ask.

You opened one eye and saw a sleepy Arthur with a phone held up to his ear. You noticed that his phone's cover was a Doctor Who tardis.

"No I do not want to go down to McDonalds with you," Arthur sighed. "Why? Because I don't want to!" Another pause. "No, don't you dare break down that door! Don't. . ." The room's door shuddered. "No stop it." Another shudder rumbled through the door. "This is why everyone find you obnoxious." Another shudder.

"Hey, Alfred would you stop it," you said into Arthur's phone as you propped yourself on your elbows.

"What dude, you have _ in there?!" You heard Alfred exclaimed from both outside the room and phone. "Hey, _ wanna come down to McDonalds with me?"

"Sure thing," you answered back smiling. "And I'll bring Mr Grumpy Gills along with me to, he looks like he could do with a happy meal."

"Aw sweet! See you dudes in ten!" Alfred disconnected the call and steps could be heard from outside the room.

"I'm not going _," Arthur protested before you could say anything.

"Yes you are," you argued. "Because I need to shout you something for helping me last night, so whether you like it or not you're coming. So get changed unless you want me to help you."

"This is only for your sake," Arthur mumbled as he got out of bed.

**(He would be resting on his side and have both arms wrapped around the person)**


	7. France

It took you no more than five steps to reach his room which was just pass the stairwell, but it seemed like five hundred steps. He'd always help someone out, so it seemed like common sense to go to him. He had helped you out in the pass when it came to your crushes and he'd always say 'if you need any anything ma cherie I'll be happy to help you out.'

Okay sure he could sometimes come off as a bit of a perve but everyone is a perve in their own way, right? Besides he knew how to cook and give advice when needed and in general he was just a really good friend.

You stopped at room 223 at took a deep breath. After all he never really was a morning person. You knocked on the door loudly but quickly, hoping not to wake anyone up. You heard an incoercible mumble from inside the room. Good, at least he was waking up. You knocked on the door again hoping that this time he'd wake up fully.

A groan came from inside the room before hearing someone stumble. Heavy footsteps were heard before the door opened. You noticed almost right away that he wasn't wearing much as he stepped through the gap. Francis was bare-chested and wore deep plum pants. His usually flawless blond hair was tussled from sleep. He looked slightly aggravated.

"_, its two o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" Francis asked as his voice slightly broke off into a yawn.

"Francis," you began but your voice croaked out.

"What's wrong ma belle? Your face us all puffy. You can always tell big brother Francis," Francis said putting an arm around your shaking form.

"It's really nothing," you sniffled. "It was just a nightmare."

Francis let go of you and stood in front instead. "It is not nothing," Francis almost cried out as he shook his head. "You had a nightmare that was enough to make you cry and I need to help you. So please do not say it was nothing."

"Okay," you said, smiling a little bit after seeing Francis getting a little worked up.

"So is there any way I can help you out ma petite cane?" Francis asked calmly.

You nodded slowly. "There is one way," you began, "but I don't want to bother you."

"_," Francis said sternly, grabbing your shoulders and looking you seriously in the eye. "Please tell me if I can help in any way. I do not care if it's too much, I just want to help you."

"Well," you breathed. "I was wondering if I can stay the night, with you. It's just that my sister always lets me sleep in in her bed with her after a nightmare and. . ."

You were cut off when Francis hugged you, slightly squeezing the breath out of your already breathless body. "Of course mon amour," he said, smiling at you. "You'll just have to sleep in the same bed as me." Francis winked before pulling you into the room and shutting the door behind you. "Now, we best get to sleep, yes?"

You nodded before yawing. "Thanks Francis," you whispered, walking towards the bed.

"It is not problem _," Francis smiled before getting under the covers.

You followed his actions and climbed into the bed, snuggling into the covers before breathing out a sigh of relief. The mattress moved under you as Francis shifted his weight so he was closer to you. An arm slid under your side and wrapped around your stomach, the other accompanied the arm. Slowly, two legs were added to the mix, intertwining with yours. Francis' body heat was comforting as you could feel him press closer to you.

"Good night Francis," you whispered, smiling lightly knowing that something like this would happen.

"Bonne nuit, mon ange," Francis whispered in your ear.

Soon enough Francis was asleep, probably trying to catch up on his beauty rest. You listened to his steady breathing, letting yours to match its pace. And slowly but surely you began to fall asleep before Francis could start snoring.

"Wake up, ma cherie~," someone whispered softly in your ear. You groaned in response and turned over, snuggling into a hard surface. The person laughed lightly before trying again. "_, it is time to wake up."

"Yeah, I'm getting up," you grumbled before opening an eyelid. "Huh?" You sat up and found yourself tangled in a mess of limbs.

Francis let go and joined you, sitting up and stretching. A small crack could be heard through the quite bedroom. You shivered at the noise before hearing another crack.

"Could you stop that?" You asked, slightly irritated. Turning around you saw Francis with his arms outstretched behind his back as he stretched.

Another crack sounded through the room before Francis sat normally again. "Sorry," Francis smiled. "I have back problems in the morning. I didn't mean to annoy you." Francis stood up from the bed and turned to face you again. "So, ma douce where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Oh, no, no, no," you shook your head, standing up. "You are not buying me breakfast. I should be the one buying you breakfast. After all I have to thank you for last night."

"I didn't say that I was going to pay for your breakfast, nor did I say that I was going to pay for my own," Francis smirked. "So now breakfast. There's a small French café down the road that I spotted."

You smiled lightly as you began to relax. "Yeah that sounds like a good place," you agreed.

"Great and no one will be there to bother us," Francis said more to himself.

"It's not like that people would annoy us, probably more you annoy them," you mumbled to yourself.

"What was that _?" Francis asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," you smiled. "So we better get going then."

Francis nodded and opened the door for you. "But just to let you know mon amour, I am going to pay for your breakfast," Francis said before closing the door.

**(Holds the other completely in his arms, legs intertwined with his/hers)**


	8. Russia

You walked faster, nearing the end of the hall. A few doors down from the end you stopped and looked up. The numbers 208 were hammered into the wooden door. You reached your hand out for the doorknob but stopped yourself short. Knowing the Russian, he'd lock it because his younger sister was staying in the next floor and also barging in might not be the best idea.

To a normal person, Ivan was a big, scary and powerful guy but to you he was none of that. Okay, he was big and powerful but he wasn't as scary as others see him. Okay, maybe he was a little scary sometimes but everyone's scary in their own way right? Besides he was probably the most able bodied person to protect you from the nightmares.

With a shaking fist, which was from the cold, you knocked on the door. Inside a mattress creaked before heavy footsteps could be heard. The door opened slightly and then after a couple of seconds all together. Ivan stood in the doorway, taking up its space. His famous long scarf had been ditched and instead he wore a yellow pyjamas and a green sleeping cap on his head.

"_, what are you doing here?" He questioned and rubbed his eye. When you didn't answer right away he bent down so he was your height and looked at your face. "You've been crying."

"Yeah," you nodded and looked away from him.

"Was it the storm?" He asked, his accent becoming thicker. You shook your head in response as a no. Ivan smiled a little bit. "So it was a nightmare then, da?"

"Y-yeah but how did you know?" You stuttered and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Why else would you come to me?" Ivan smiled. "If it wasn't the storm then it would've been a nightmare. So you would like to come in and maybe talk about it?" You nodded a yes. "Of course you would."

You felt a large hand on your shoulder. Ivan took you inside his dark room and shut the door. He started to lead you to his large bed and sat you down on the edge very carefully. Ivan sat down next to you. His weight pulled you closer to him as the bed shifted.

"Tell me what the nightmare was like," Ivan said with a warm smile in hopes to get you to lighten up.

You shook your head as you tried to remember. "Blood, that's all I can remember really," you whispered. "It was really scary."

A small chuckle came from Ivan before he patted you on the shoulder. "Do not worry so much _ there are so much more worse things you could dream about. Besides if you have another one you can always come to me, I'd always be happy to help out my little sunflower."

You smiled warmly at the Russian. Sunflower was a nickname he had given you and would only use it when you were feeling down or scared since it always cheered you up.

"I was actually hoping Ivan," you began with a surge of confidence, "that I could stay with you for the remainder of the night."

Ivan blinked a couple of times, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "O-of course you can," Ivan said. "You look tired anyway so I was going to ask if you wanted for me to walk you back but you can just sleep here." He patted the bed.

"Thank you Ivan," you thanked with a yawn. "So would it be alright if we go to sleep?"

Ivan didn't answer but helped you into his bed. Once he was in himself he placed the covers over the two of you. You turned to say goodnight but stopped when you saw Ivan with his hands out stretched.

"Hug, da?" He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Da," you answered and felt yourself being pulled towards Ivan.

Ivan hugged you like a kid would hug a teddy-bear and he was like a gigantic teddy since he was so warm and soft(ish) and cuddly. You could feel his big nose being prodded at the top of your hair as he snuggled in further. With Ivan's warmth you could feel yourself become drowsy and in no time you were asleep.

"_," you heard your name being called as your shoulders were lightly shaken. "It is time to wake up. We need to get breakfast."

"Huh," you mumbled and slowly opened your eyes. In front of you was a very happy Russian.

"You woke up," Ivan smiled. "I was afraid that last night you might've snuck out after I went to sleep but I'm glad you didn't." Your stomach rumbled making you curl over and groan. "I'm also glad you woke up so quickly, I'm very hungry and I was hoping that you would be to. We should go and have breakfast somewhere, da?"

"Yeah, yeah, da," you yawned and sat up, wiping the sleep out of your eyes. "Thank you Ivan for last night."

"It was no problem at all. I was actually glad that you came to me for help." Ivan put a hand on your shoulder. "I thought that we were close but now I know we are."

"Yeah we are," you mumbled happily. "So where were you thinking of going for breakfast?"

"I saw this nice little café down the street so I thought that we could go there," Ivan answered and got up. He was already dressed and he was now wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Also I overheard that the Baltics are going there for breakfast to so I think that we should join them."

"Sounds like a plan," you grimaced. "So should we stop by my room so I can get changed?" You got up.

"Da, it sounds like a good plan," Ivan said and walked towards the door with you trailing.

"Hey Ivan, has anyone told you that you would make a good teddy-bear?" You asked as you left the room with the Russian.

**(Acts like a big teddy-bear and snuggles the other person throughout the night)**


	9. Canada

His room was only a few doors down from yours, room number 221. Matthew Williams or Canada was staying in that room. He wasn't noticed much but you almost always talked to him, to make him feel included. You knew how he felt since you were once like that, an almost unnoticed country. So you were sure he wouldn't mind you if you did pay him a visit this late at night and he'd be happy to help you out.

You reached his room and knocked three times on the door. Creaking and a muffled sigh could be heard from the room. You knocked again, this time slightly louder.

"If he doesn't answer I'll just go back and deal with this on my own," you mumbled to yourself. "It couldn't be that bad."

Thankfully you heard a yawn followed by footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal a half asleep Canada. His blond hair was ruffled, glasses were askew and he was wear a white shirt with. . .

"Oh _!" He squeaked and closed the door. A loud commotion could be heard from the room before the door opened. Matthew had decided to put on a pair of grey trackies, covering his bear printed boxers. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," you gave out a small laugh.

"So why are you here?" Matthew asked fixing his glasses. "_, have you been crying?"

You didn't realise that your cheeks still felt warm from the tears earlier and your eyes must've been red. "Oh, yeah, I had a nightmare and," you began.

"Your sister already told me this might happen," Matthew mumbled and opened the door wider. "Come in."

You stepped inside and shivered. The room was a few degrees colder then out in the hall. Matthew took your blanket wrapped arm and led you towards the bed. He sat you down on it and plopped himself next to you.

"Nightmare?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

You nodded. "Although I don't remember it."

"Well that's good," Matthew sighed in relief. "I mean, it's good that you don't remember it, not that, the nightmare thing."

"I know what you mean," you tried to smile.

"Oh good," Matthew smiled back, relaxing a bit.

You sighed and leaned your head on his shoulder, still shivering from the cold. Matthew stiffened and cautiously put two arms around you. His touch was warm and comforting, like your sister's. Thunder rumbled outside, vibrating the walls and breaking the silence.

"So would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" You asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course," Matthew nodded and loosened his grip on you. "Your sister asked me to look after you and I know you'd do the same for me."

"Thanks Mattie," you said sitting up and rubbing your sore eyes. Just how much did you cry before seeking help? "So would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

The Canadian blushed at the thought of sharing the same bed with you but he nodded slowly. "If it'll help you I don't mind."

You gave Matthew a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush even deeper. "You're the best. I am seriously lucky to have a best friend like you."

You let go of Matthew before falling onto the bed. Your eyes began to close before you even pulled the blanket over you. Wow, I'm really this tired? You felt the bed shift awkwardly under you before Matthew helped you with the blanket. His warmth could be felt under the blanket as he laid there next to you, fully awake.

"Damn it," you heard Matthew whisper causing your eyes to open.

"What is it?" You asked in the same tone as Matthew.

"Kumajimbo ran off before the storm started and I found it hard to fall asleep without her," Matthew answered mumbling.

"Oh," you sighed not knowing what to say.

The bed shifted again and this time you turned your attention over to Matthew. He was lying on his side, propped up by his elbow. He looked like he was arguing with himself.

"_," Matthew mumbled barely audible. "Would it be alright, ifyoucouldbemyKumabimbo?" His face was now a bright red in the dark.

"Huh?" You asked not catching what he asked for.

Matthew swallowed hard trying to compose himself. "Would y-you be my K-Kumabimbo for tonight?"

You gave him a smile. Of course you would have to say yes, he was just being so darn cute and he was one of the best huggers you know so this could work out quite well.

"I would be delighted to be your Kumajirou," you answered.

An awkward moment passed before you realised that he was waiting for you to get comfortable. Realising this, you turned on your side and snuggled into the mattress. You felt Matthew's arms wrap around your torso before pulling you closer to him. You would've complimented Matthew on how warm he was but you were already falling asleep.

You woke up the next morning still being held in Matthew's surprisingly strong arms. You would've stayed like that until he woke up until you realised that you really needed to pee. You tried to break free of his grip but he only snuggled your closer, giving out a happy sigh.

"Wow, Kumajirou must have it tough," you mumbled to yourself. You tried to wriggle free again but there was no such luck. "Mattie," you whined. He stirred. "Mattie, come on I need to pee." You struggled harder.

"Huh?" Matthew mumbled. "Kumajero what are you doing?" He opened his eyes and realised that you were trying to get out of his grip. "Oh I'm sorry _. Was I hurting you?" He let you go.

You stood up and ran to the bathroom. "No you didn't," you called as you shut the door. "I just really needed to pee."

**(Quickly asks for permission and holds them like Kumajirou)**


	10. Romano

**(Note: A reminder that since this is a Romano fic there will be swearing in it so. . . Swearing Warning! If it doesn't float your boat don't read this)**

His room was near the end of the hall, room 204. You seriously had no idea why you went to him first since he isn't the most helpful type, but maybe, just maybe he'd be totally friendly for this one time. Besides his colourful language did make you laugh. He always had such a wide vocabulary for insults.

You knocked on the door. Nothing. You sighed and knocked again. Still nothing. You knocked again this time harder, your body trembling. A loud snore came from the room.

"God damn sleeping Italians," you grumbled as you tried the door and to your dismay it was locked. "God damn slightly smart sleeping Italians." With another heavy sighed you belted on the door, hoping you wouldn't wake anyone up. "Lovino! Lovi, wake up!"

"Shut the hell up!" You heard Lovino shout.

"Come on Lovi," you whined, "I really need your help."

You heard a string of curses and insults as he thundered to the door before yanking it open. "What in the fucks name do you want you stupid idiota?" He was dressed in a white shirt with the buttons left undone and tomato patterned boxers.

You were use to Lovino's foul language and had adjusted so you could push insults off to the side just like your Spaniard friend, but you could feel hot tears fall down your cheeks. In less than five seconds you were a crumpling, crying mess.

"Ragazza?" Lovino said not sure what to do. "What happened?"

You shook your head as you sniffled. "Nightmare," you whispered feeling stupid.

"And why did you come to me?" Lovino asked, hesitantly putting a hand on your shoulder. "I mean I am no help, I'm pretty fucking useless."

You laughed a bit and looked up. "Because, I thought you might be helpful," you shrugged before you sneezed.

"Idiota, why didn't you go to my fratello's room? He'd help you more," Lovino said and crossed his arms.

"Maybe because I didn't want to be clinged to," you answered getting a bit more confident.

"So what do you want then?" Lovino asked becoming a bit more irritated.

"I want to bunk with you for the night," you said, clutching the blanket tighter around your shivering form.

"No way in hell," Lovino said, shaking his head. "If you want to bunk with someone go to that bastard Spain's room. The jackass would be glad to help you out. Now good night." He was about to shut the door when you grabbed onto the handle.

"Please Lovi," you begged your eyes began to sting again. "Just this one time. I won't be much of a trouble. Promise."

Lovino looked away in annoyance and sighed. His cheeks were a red, but you weren't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Fine," he finally said and opened the door a little. You ducked under his arms and went inside. "But if you try to cling to me like my idiota fratello then I'll kick you out of the bed!"

"Sure thing Lovi," you smiled and jumped into the bed.

"And don't fucking call me that. You know I hate it," he grumbled as he watched you snuggle into his sheets.

"Okay," you yawned and closed your eyes. "Whatever you want Looooooovino."

You had no idea if Lovino ever made it into the bed because by the time you heard the end of his string of curses you were asleep.

You woke up greeted by a wet patch pressed against your cheek. Damn, you had been drooling during the night. The next thing you realised was that you had drooled on a pillow that you were currently holding. With a yawn you sat up, pillow still in hand. You gazed down and saw the peaceful sight that was a sleeping Italian that was turned the other way.

Lovino looked so much more comfortable when he was sleeping. His face wasn't contoured in anger or frustration or whatever feeling dominated Lovino most of the time. His brows were relaxed, his cheeks were a normal pale colour and he was slack jawed. His hair was spread out messily on the bed with that one curl sticking out, edging you to touch it, but you shook you're head, telling yourself that would seem creepy.

You looked down at the pillow again and realised that Lovino must've put this in between the two of you during the night. This must've meant that you tried to hug him at some point. You gave out a small airy laugh, so he wouldn't kick you out of the bed after all. You decided to try and wake him up seeming it was eight and you were very hungry.

"Lovi," you called sweetly. "Time to wake up." Nothing. "There's a naked lady waiting for you in the bathtub." Lovino stirred a little bit. "Antonio is waiting naked in the bathtub and oh, it's filled with tomato juice." He stirred again. Pouting at your results you decided to up the anti. "Ludwig's planning to get rid of tomatoes and replacing them with potatoes and wurst," you whispered sternly.

And with that Lovino shot up out of bed. "What the hell?" He shouted. "If I ever get my hands on that potato-loving bastard I'll shove one of Arthur's scones down his fucking throat!"

"Woah, hold on there," you tried to calm the angry Italian down. "I was just trying to wake you up. There's no plan for tomato domination so just take a deep breath."

It took a couple of seconds for Lovino to register what was actually happening. Once he caught up he gave you an angry glare. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked clearly pissed. "I was catching up on my sleep that you took away last night!"

"I wanted to get you some breakfast," you said innocently.

"I don't want any fucking breakfast. I want to go back to sleep." Lovino slammed his head into his pillow and stuck up his middle finger. "Get your breakfast, goodnight."

"But," you began.

"No, I want sleep," Lovino yawned. "Good night." You hopped off the bed and walked to the door. "But I could go for some pancakes," you heard Lovino mumble.

You smiled. "I'll be back soon so get in a better mood."

**(Turns away from the other and ignores)**


	11. Spain

You marched to room 206 which was near the end of the hallway. You knew that he would help you. In fact you knew that just talking to him for a couple of minutes could brighten up your day so he defiantly was the person to go to. Once you had reached the door you confidently knocked. Nothing. You knocked again, this time a little harder, hoping that you wouldn't wake anyone up. Still nothing.

Maybe he wouldn't mind if I just go in and try to wake him up myself. You opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark but you could just make out the bed. You began to walk towards it when you tripped on something, making you fall with a very loud thud. You heard a mattress shift before a light clicked on lighting your view.

"Damn it," you cursed under your breath as you untangled your foot from a shirt.

"Chica what are you doing here?' You heard Antonio yawn.

Once you had freed your foot you looked up but didn't have to look very far. Antonio was crouching in front of you with a small confused look on his face. He was wearing an old red soccer shirt with multiple signatures on it and brown pants.

"Well, I um, wanted. . ." You began.

"Have you been crying?" Antonio asked with wide eyes. You nodded before being pulled into his arms. You could feel your body trembling on the brink of shedding tears again. "No llores, everything's going to be alright. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

You shook your head into Antonio's chest but decided to answer anyway. "I-I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Oh, it's not so bad chica! It wasn't real," Antonio tried to cheer you up. "Look on the bright side, you can stay with me if you want! Your sister told me all about you nightmares and. . ."

"She told you?" You asked looking up.

"Sí lo hizo," Antonio nodded with a smile. "And I wouldn't mind if you stayed. In fact it'd be agradable to have you here, you'd keep me warm!"

"Really? So you wouldn't mind?" You asked as you began to separate from the Spaniard.

"I already said I wouldn't mind," Antonio answered. "Yo estaría encantado de ayudarle. I'd be happy to help you!"

You gave Antonio a hug, your tears fell onto his shirt. "Thank you Antonio," you smiled into his shirt. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm not sure about that," Antonio laughed, "but I know you would be strong enough to get through this even if you were by yourself."

"I don't think I would," you yawned.

"Your tired," Antonio noted and got up. He grabbed your hand and helped you up. "Maybe that's why you're not thinking things through. Come one I'll help you to bed."

You didn't protest, you were tired. Antonio led you to the bed and helped you down. As soon as you were comfortable he pulled the covers over you before joining you. You faced towards the wall and felt the bed shift. Antonio's arms found their way around your waist before they pulled you closer to him. You could feel him smile as he placed his nose at the top of your head.

"Wha. . ." You began before being shushed.

"It'll help you feel better," Antonio explained. "Well it'll make you feel more protected. Now go to sleep."

You decided to follow Antonio's instructions and closed your eyes. You stifled a yawn as you shifted in Antonio's grip. Soon enough you felt yourself drift to sleep.

You woke up the next morning when the sun hit your face. The storm had passed and now it was just sunny skies. You sat up and felt two arms fall away from your waist. You turned and saw a sleeping Antonio in all of his adorable glory. Everything was peaceful and you were about to get up when a phone started to ring.

You looked around a spotted a small touch screen phone on the bedside table. Antonio didn't stir even though the ringing was pretty loud. You decided to look to see who the caller was. The name Roma flashed on the screen as the phone vibrated around the table. You sighed and gave a weak smile deciding it was probably best to wake up Antonio.

The phone had just finished ringing when you shook the Spaniard lightly. It stayed silent for about five seconds whilst you shook the sleeping Antonio before the phone rang again.

"Antonio," you called lightly as you continued to shake him, "Lovino's trying to call you."

"Hm?" Antonio mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He must've noticed the ringing because he sat up and grabbed the phone. Without even looking at the caller id he answered it. "Lovino how are you?" He paused for a second and nodded. "Sure thing I'll be there, do you mind if _ comes along? . . Okay I'll see you soon. Bye, Lovino."

He hung up and turned to you. Antonio still looked a little sleepy but he had that warm smile spread across his face. "That was Lovino," Antonio informed.

"I know, I told you that," you smiled and laughed lighty.

"Oh so you did. Well he wants to meet us for breakfast down town at a café that Feil found. Do you want to come?" Antonio asked.

"Well seeing that you already asked Lovi and he actually said yes, then I will come," you nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Great! Now we'll just get changed and we'll be on our way," Antonio grinned and followed you.

"Okay, so I'll just go and get changed in my room then if that's okay?" You asked as you began to walk to the door.

"Of course, chica. I'll see you in five minutes," Antonio called as he walked to the bathroom.

You were about to walk out the door when you stopped. "Hey Antonio?" You called.

"Yes _?" Antonio asked back.

"Thanks again," you shouted before leaving the room smiling.

**(Would face the same direction as the other person and snake his arms around their waist)**


	12. Prussia

You walked to the end of the hall where room 205 was. You clenched your blanket tighter around your shivering form, hoping that you were making the right decision. Sure the German could be a little cocky at times and he was like that little obnoxious brother that you never had, but he was caring and kind when it was just you and him. Besides he'd just think that you ran to the awesome him first thing and let you stay the night.

You knocked on the door a little loudly knowing that Gilbert was a bit of a snorer. A thud came from inside followed by sleepy curses before the door opened. Gilbert came out the room and stood in the doorway, his hair was tussled and his deep ruby red eyes were glazed with sleep. He wore a white t-shirt and blue boxers with little yellow dots printed onto them.

"Hey Gil," you sheepishly waved.

"Frau, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked as he shook his head.

"Well it's kind of a long, short story," you tried to explain feeling your face slightly heat up.

Gilbert, now wide awake, bent down so he was level with you face. His eyes inspected you. His lips were pulled into a firm line. He put a finger to his chin and finished his 'deduction'.

"Nightmare," Gilbert finally said, standing up straight.

"How did you know?" You asked slightly taken aback about his little deduction went so well.

"Well your face is puffy and you're eyes are wide," Gilbert began to explain like he was some kind of expert. "Not to mention your breathing is a bit iffy, so nightmare." He shrugged before giving you one of his trade-mark smiles. "So you ran to the awesome me for help."

There it was. Your little assumption came to be true. You nodded not wanting to say anything.

"So how can the awesome me help you?" Gilbert asked and put his hands on his hips.

You felt a little surge of confidence run through you. If you were going to do this you better get it done as painlessly as you could. "Let me sleep with you," you said bluntly.

Gilbert was taken aback. "Woah, hold on there frau, I know that everyone wants to sleep with me and experience my awesome five meters but I thought even you had some morals," Gilbert put his hands up. "How far did that nightmare twist you?"

You let a hand sneak from the blanket and face palm yourself. "No, I mean I just want to sleep in the same bed as you that's all you idiot."

"Oh, I knew that," Gilbert gave out a light laugh. "But if you did want to sleep with me I would so totally. . ."

"Nope," you said and held your palm up to his face. "I do not want to sleep with you." Well maybe not tonight anyway. You gave out a yawn before rubbing your eye. "So can I?"

Gilbert gave you a small smile. "Of course you can _." Gilbert opened the door wider and let you step inside. "Before you faint and letting me drag you to bed."

You stifled another yawn. "Thanks."

"It's no problem frau really," Gilbert said as he led you to the bed.

You hopped in and Gilbert joined you on the other side. It felt awkward lying there with another human being. It felt awkward not hugging something before you fell asleep. You looked over at Gilbert and shamelessly shuffled over to him. Your body curled around him. He was so warm. You threw and arm over him, getting into a comfortable position. Just before you fell asleep you felt Gilbert lightly grasp your arm.

You woke up to the sound of snoring. Slowly and painfully you opened your eyes and were greeted with the sight of Gilbert's chest. He had turned around during the middle of the night and was still hanging onto you loosely. Another snore came from the German before a quiet, sleep-filled laugh came from his slightly parted lips.

Carefully you got out of Gilbert's grasp and stood up from the bed. Gosh you really needed to pee. You began to creep to the bathroom before you slipped on something. You landed on the floor with a loud thud, probably waking up the sleeping Gilbert. You looked down to see what you had slipped on. It was a magazine and you didn't have to guess what kind it was.

"_?" Gilbert called out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing down there."

"I slipped on one of your magazines," you answered and pointed to the magazine next to you.

Gilbert's cheeks turned a little pink as he noticed that he left the thing just lying around. "Hey do you wanna get some breakfast?" He quickly asked trying to avoid talking about the magazine.

You decided to go along with him. After all he was a guy so he shouldn't be really embarrassed with this kind of stuff. "Yeah, sure I am getting hungry," you nodded and got up off the floor.

"Awesome," Gilbert gave you a smile before hopping out of bed. "I heard that Ludwig was going to a coffee shop for breakfast. And I heard that that penis was going to be there." Gilbert was clearly talking about Roderich.

"You mean pianist," you groaned.

"Whatever. No matter what you call him he'll never be as awesome as me," Gilbert snickered as he shrugged on some discarded pants.

You rolled your eyes and started to near the door. "Okay whatever you say Gil. I'm gonna go and get changed into something decent."

"Okay but hurry up, I'll be there in five minutes!" Gilbert warned as he concentrated on pulling the pants up.

"I don't take forever to get ready," you defended as you walked out the room. "Oh and Gilbert, thanks you're awesome."

"I already know that!" You heard Gilbert laugh behind the now closed door.

**(Lets the other person curl up to him and loosely holds onto them)**


	13. Denmark

You walked to the middle of the hallway and glanced up at the door you had stopped at, room 216. You knew that he would help you out, he always did. He was that kind of person even if he did get a bit cocky. Besides he considered you like family and you felt like he was your charming and attractive, not-blood-related, big brother. You knocked on the door and heard a quick scurry over the floorboards inside.

The door opened to reveal the wide awake Matthias or Denmark. His hair was in the same gravity defying style it always was. He had changed into a long black shirt and pink pyjama pants with little white teddy bear heads sewn onto the knees. His eyes lit up once they saw you and a wide grin spread across his face.

"I knew you would come around on the sleepover offer," Matthias smirked and grabbed your arm. "Come in, there's no reason for you to stand out there." He pulled you into his dark room. "Now it is a bit late so we can't organise a spare bed for you but you can always sleep with the king," he rambled and began to walk in front of you. "Now we can play some games if you want. I got a box of Lego with our name on it. So how about. . ." He stopped once he got a proper view of your puffy face. His smile disappeared and his eyes showed worry. "_, are you okay?"

You shook your head, unable to speak because you were on the verge of tears. You crushed yourself into his well-built chest and wrapped your arms around his torso. The Dane quickly put his arms around you. One of them cradled your head, like he had done this a thousand times before. He started to mumble that everything was okay in your ear, giving you time to calm down and come to your sense.

"Nightmare," was all you could manage to say. You sniffled before lessening your grip on Matthias.

"Hah," Matthias chuckled lightly, "you sort of remind me of Lukas when he was younger. He'd come every now and again when he had nightmares." He paused for a second. "But you are much cuter at being scared then he was."

You let out a small and airy laugh before separating from the tall Dane. He was smiling at you fondly as he recalled the old memories.

"So no Lego then huh?" Denmark said more to himself. "I suppose you want to go to sleep?"

You nodded.

"And want someone to go to sleep with to feel safe? That's why you came running to me?" He asked. "Because you knew that a King would help you." He gave a playful wink.

"Not so much that I came running to you because you're a self-proclaimed king," you answered, finally being able to speak. "You're like family to me so it's only natural."

"Well either way you get to stay with me for the night," Matthias grinned. "Now like I was saying earlier you'll have to sleep in my bed with me. Don't worry I won't take up to much space." He pulled you over to the bed before flopping down onto it. "And I'll keep those nightmares away. No bad dream would ever dare to touch my precious sleeping _ while the King is watching over her!"

"Okay settle down there king," you said. "There are no bad dreams around yet." You yawned and took the spot next to Matthias.

You decided to pull the covers over your body and close your eyes. The bed shifted before you felt Matthias's hot breath tickle your neck. He started to sing something, soft and sweetly, probably a lullaby to help you get to sleep. His voice was very different from its usual loudness. And soon you could feel yourself drift to sleep.

You woke up in a terrible position as your heart jolted. You were inches away from the ground. Your hands just holding you up as your body was half out of the bed. You could feel Matthias somewhat hairy leg wrap around yours. With a heavy sigh you began to awkwardly army crawl out of the bed, freeing your legs from their prison. You landed on the floor with a little thud and stood up to view the sleeping Matthias.

He was spread across the bed. His head nowhere near his pillow, arms and legs sprawled out on the mattress giving little room for you to sleep. You defiantly needed to get him back for pushing you out of the bed. _Didn't he say something about him having Lego around?_ You thought with a wicked smile. You grabbed his bag and quietly unzipped it. Inside were clothes, papers and on top a dirty magazine.

"Seriously Matthias?" You whispered and moved past the magazine. You kept digging until you found a box. "Ah here it is." You grabbed the box out and sure enough it was filled to the brim with Lego.

You opened the lid and tried your best to pour the Lego onto the floor silently. Lucky for you Matthias was a deep sleeper and his snorting covered up the sound. You made a circle around the bed and made it close enough so when he stood up he'd step on it right away. As soon as you were finished you positioned yourself at the end of the bed, pass the Lego.

"Matthias!" You shouted. "The King of Northern Europe needs to wake up!"

Matthias opened his eyes and sat up yawning. "Morning," he smiled and stepped out of bed right into the Lego.

You had expected the expected but it wasn't quite what you received. Matthias looked blankly on the floor trying to figure out why there was Lego there. After a couple of seconds a smile crossed his face.

"You do know that Lego won't hurt me _," Matthias laughed and stepped off the Lego. "After all it is from my country." He started to move towards you. "So I think as payback. . ." He grinned at you wider. He stopped his movements all together. "Remember I know where you are ticklish," he whispered.

_Oh crap. . . _

**(Would most likely push the other person out of bed)**


	14. Sweden

The room was somewhere in the middle of the hallway. It took you a minute to find it but eventually you did. Room 219. At this point you were shaking from the cold. How did it get so cold? You fixed up the blanket you carried and took a deep breath. Surely he wouldn't reject you. The two of you have been friends since how long? And he has mentioned a few times that you could come to him for help.

You knocked on the door with a shaky fist and turned the door knob. "Berwald," you called out.

You heard a small grunt and took it as a yes you can come in. You stepped inside the room as the half asleep Swede turned on the lamp next to the large bed. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before getting out of the bed. You saw he was wearing a thin pea green shirt and black pants.

"What are you doing here?" Berwald asked, ruffling his blond hair. You knew he wasn't being rude, he just wasn't use for people to come to him for help since he could be a bit intimating.

"Well I thought you could maybe help me out," you answered. Berwald didn't respond, he just kept looking at you with piercing blue eyes. "You see I um, had a. . ."

You stopped short when Berwald reached out and wiped your cheek, capturing a tear that had fallen out of your eye without your knowledge. He held his hand back to the light and examined the tear before looking back down at you with softened eyes.

"You've been crying," he commented. "And you're shaking like a leaf, what happened?"

You couldn't help but smile. There were only rare times when Berwald would feel comfortable with someone. He actually was quite playful and would show this side whenever you and him were alone. You guessed it was because you were like family to him.

"Nightmare," you answered. "And the cold. I don't do well with the cold."

"Do you want to stay the night?" Berwald asked without even thinking. Another trait that you liked about the Swede, he just said the first thing on his mind most of the time.

"If that would be okay," you mumbled. "I know that you don't get much time with yourself since you live the other Nordics and you probably want a night to yourself. But I would appreciate it if you'd let me stay."

"Of course you can stay," Berwald said and turned towards the bed. You hadn't noticed before but there was a large pink flower printed on the back of his shirt.

"Thank you. It's just that I don't get to sleep well and. . ."

"I get it," Berwald nodded, refusing to turn to face you. He took of his glasses. "Nightmares do a number on you. Remember when you stayed over that one night and I found you awake at three o'clock in the morning?"

You smiled at the memory. That night you had had a nightmare to, not as bad as this one but bad enough to keep you awake. Back then you were too embarrassed to seek help so you decided to watch TV until someone woke up. Berwald had found you early in the morning shaking, trying to turn the heater on. He wasn't too warmed up to you back then but he stayed with you until morning.

"Yeah," you smiled. "You are a great friend you know? I wish more people would know that you are actually not so scary once you get past the interior."

"Ja, me to," Berwald sighed and began to hop into bed. "We should get some sleep now."

"Yeah," you agreed and jumped into the large bed on the other side.

Your side of the bed was actually quite cold. You began to feel the heat radiate from the Swede next to you as he began to shift uncomfortably. You stole a glance to look at Berwald and saw him looking at you in the corner of his eye.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. You could just detect a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm just really cold," you answered and gave a shiver.

Berwald shifted again and pulled your closer to him. Almost right away you could feel the warmth seep into you. You couldn't help but snuggle in further but with Berwald's firm grip on you couldn't move an inch.

"Is that better?" Berwald asked with a little yawn.

Although you did want to move you couldn't help but feel too tried to. Maybe this position would just have to do. You yawned a little yes before closing your eyes and began to count sheep, helping you fall asleep. You were only on sheep number twenty-three when your mind began to wonder.

You woke up the next morning felt Berwald's presence still being pressed up against you. You slowly craned your neck to see if the Swede was still sleeping. You gave out a little yelp when you saw two blue eyes staring intensely down at you.

"Oh, Berwald, I'm sorry," you stammered. "You just gave me a bit of a fright."

"No, I'm sorry," Berwald apologized and let go of you. "I was the one who scared you. I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"You know you could've gotten up without me," you smiled and sat up.

"I know, I didn't want to wake you," Berwald said and stretched.

Your stomach rumbled making you look down at it with a pained look. "So my stomach says that I should eat some food. Care to join me for breakfast? We can invite the others if you want."

Berwald got up and checked the time on the alarm clock. "Ja, as long as the Dane doesn't come," Berwald answered. "It's too early to deal with his antics."

**(Wraps his arms around the other person and not let them move an inch the entire night)**


	15. Norway

You knew exactly who to go to, after all he had told you a few times about how he use to comfort his younger brother when he had a nightmare, so maybe he'd do the same with you. All you had to do now was find room 217 and ask him in your awkward way. Yeah, you were sure that it was bound to work.

You finally found the room and knocked on the door, knowing that he'd answer it almost right away, although he may seem a little cranky. Just like you had predicted Lukas opened the door. He'd didn't look tired as those blank blue eyes stared at you. You noticed that a 'coffee time' shirt with two cups filled with coffee brofisting each other and black pants. You wanted to comment on his amusing shirt but decided that now wasn't the time.

"Hey Lukas," you said sheepishly.

"_," Lukas said in his famous monotone voice. "What can I help you with?"

"Eh?" You asked slightly cocking your head to the side.

"You obviously didn't come to me at two in the morning to chat and you're shaking like a leaf," Lukas explained further.

"Oh, I am?" You asked and looked down. It was true you were shaking. You tried to stop but you just couldn't. Maybe it was just the cold.

"Yes you are," Lukas sighed. His eyes still bored at you, waiting for an answer to his first question.

"Oh, right, why I'm here," you said more to yourself then him. "Well you see I had a nightmare and. . ."

Lukas held a finger up to you before you could explain any further. "Come in," he nodded and let you inside, closing the door behind you. That was one thing about Lukas, he didn't need a full explanation.

"Blood?" Lukas asked from behind you.

"What?" You said turning around before realising he was asking about your nightmare. "Oh yeah, a whole lot of it."

Lukas looked down for a moment before he asked, "screaming?"

You didn't answer but nodded your head. Once again Lukas paused, this time for a little bit longer. He looked at you and for a second you swore you saw a bit of emotion in his blue eyes. Lukas quickly turned his head, as if he was embarrassed.

"You can stay the night," Lukas said bluntly.

"Huh?" You tried to look at Lukas's face.

"That's why you came here, to stay the night," Lukas explained. "You must've gotten the idea when I told you the stories about Emil."

"Yeah," you nervously laughed. "I thought that you would help me out." You looked down to the floor. "So it's really okay if I stay the night then?"

"Ja," Lukas nodded. "But you'll have to sleep with me, it's too late to request for another bed."

You looked back up and gave Lukas a smile. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Lukas turned towards the bed and walked towards it. He seemed slightly stiff. "We should get to sleep now."

"Of course," you agreed. "Whatever you want Lukas." You followed after him and climbed into the large bed. It slightly creaked with the combined weight of the two of you. "Night."

"God natt _," you heard Lukas whisper.

You turned away from him and faced the wall. He did seem a little bit shy about having to share a bed with you so maybe turning the other way would make him feel better. You yawned and closed your eyes, feeling sleepier then before and soon enough you fell asleep.

- Norway's POV -

_ had been snoring for the past forty minutes and in that time I slowly crept towards her. I wasn't sure if she'd appreciate my closeness or not but that's how I use to comfort Emil. _ gave a small murmur before turning over, facing towards me, stopping me dead in my tracks. My heart was racing has her cool breath hit my face. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Somehow though I managed to find the courage and slowly snaked my arm under her neck. I felt _ sigh before her head snuggled into it, abandoning the pillow and using my arm as a new one. I had felt tired for the past ten minutes so it was a relief to finally close my eyes and begin to fall asleep.

- Normal POV -

You woke up with the faint smell of buttered cookies and coffee, making your stomach rumble. God, crying last night surely worked up an appetite. You opened your eyes and saw the sleeping Lukas's face only centimetres from your own. You sat up and noticed that you had been sleeping on his arm. Oh God, you hoped that you didn't pull him over last night whilst you were sleeping. It had happened a few times with your sister. The creaking of the bed, made Lukas stir and slowly he opened one eye.

"_?" Lukas asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh sorry Lukas," you apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to wake you or pull you over last night."

"What are you on about?" Lukas asked as he sat up and rubbed his eye.

Before you could answer a loud knock came at the door.

"Hey, Lukas!" A booming voice called. "Wanna come to breakfast with me, Tino and Berwald? We were thinking of inviting Emil and _ to!"

You let out a little laugh. "I'd love to go Matthias," you called back.

"Woah," Matthias said and opened the door to poke his head through. "Lukas you're actually sharing a bed with someone other than Emil? Well that's a first."

"Get out of here you idiot," Lukas grumbled.

"Okay okay," Matthias chuckled. "But I'm coming back in five minutes so be ready!" With that he shut the door.

Lukas groaned. "Oh come on it's not that bad," you smiled. "Even if you do refuse you know Matthias is just going to drag you out anyway." Lukas didn't budge. "I'll buy you as much coffee as you want."

"Fine," Lukas sighed, "but you better get ready. I don't think that Matthias would care if you were still dressed in that."

"Hey what's so wrong with My Little Pony?" You asked.

**(Shyly come over to the other person (it would take about an hour for him to be beside them,) and then let's them use his arm as a pillow)**


	16. Iceland

Room 220 was only a couple of doors down from your room, so it only took you a few steps to actually get to his room. He was a friend of yours who tried to help you out from time to time. His coolness would certainly help you calm down even just a little bit. Though there was a problem, he could be a little stiff when you tried to show friendly affection towards him or told him just to call you (nickname).

But there was no turning back now as you knocked on the door a couple of times. You waited hearing muffled footsteps on the ground before the door slowly creaked open. Emil stood in the doorway rubbing his eye. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black knitted jumper thrown on top and green pants. He gave out a yawn before looking you in the eyes.

"Hey Emil," you gave a small wave, your voice slightly cracking.

"_," Emil yawned again. "What are you, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning or has jetlag gotten the better of you again?"

"No, I'm fine with the whole jetlag thing. In fact I would've probably been asleep by now if it weren't for," you trailed off not wanting to admit why you came here.

"I didn't quite catch that last part. You should speak a bit more clearly _," Emil advised. "Now why are you here?"

You looked away bashfully feeling stupid for even thinking of this little plan in the first place. "I had a nightmare," you quickly blurted out just loud enough so Emil could hear you.

"A nightmare?" Emil asked out loud.

You turned back to face him. His violet eyes were wide as he stared at you. "Yeah and I was kind of wondering if I could possibly stay with you for the night?"

Emil seem to stiffen and he directed his gave somewhere other than your face. "You want to stay for the night?" Emil asked again out loud, his voice slightly tightening as the words came out.

"Um yeah. I mean," you began to panic, maybe this was a bad idea, "my sister would always help me with this kind of stuff but she's not here. So I thought that maybe, 'hey Emil's sorta like a big brother to me so why not go to him? He'd surely help out'. But it was a pretty silly thought don't you think?" You gave out a small airy laugh.

Emily didn't say anything. It looked like he was trying to mull things over. "You really think of me as a big brother?" He asked quietly pointing slightly to himself.

"Well of course," you nodded. "I mean you're always there for me and you help me a lot, so you're kind of like my big brother." You realised what you just said and shook your head. "Oh God that sounds a little creepy."

"No it doesn't," Emil comforted awkwardly. You looked at him and saw that he was blushing a little bit he looked to the side and you heard him mumble something along the lines "It's actually nice to be called that." He turned back to you with a faint smile on his lips, his cheeks were still tinted pink. "Well, I guess you could stay the night."

"Really?" You asked, your eyes growing wide. Emil gave a small nod. "Thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."

Emil stepped out of the way so you could come inside. He murmured a small "it's no problem" before shutting the door. You walked over to the bed and waited for Emil who awkwardly reached over and grabbed something. The sound of hard plastic crinkled as he shoved it under the bed. You patted the bed making sure that there was nothing else there before getting in. Emil followed your actions and he too got into the bed.

You did have to admit it was a little bit awkward, although you knew it would've been like this. Sure you couldn't gone to any of the other nations and maybe got a 'are-you-okay?' hug but something about Emil made you feel safe. You could soon feel yourself drift off with your own thoughts being played in your mind. Little did you know that the Icelandic didn't get a wink of sleep as he laid the opposite way you faced.

"Hvernig dirfistu að vera tóm!" These were the very words you were woken up by. "Hver sagði þér að þú gætir fjandans gera það?"

You opened your eyes and saw a very disgruntled Emil sitting on the floor with an empty plastic bag of black liquorice in his hand. Emil gave a deep sigh before closing his eyes.

"Now calm down Emil," he told himself, "I'm sure you can just buy some more."

"Yes Emil calm down," you said in a teasing sort of way. "I'm sure that you could always buy more."

Emil looked at you slightly startled but he regained his composer. "_, good morning," Emil smiled lightly.

"Morgun!" You greeted cheerfully in the small amount of Icelandic that you knew as you sat up. "So what seems to be your predicament?" You hopped off the bed and sat down next to Emil.

"I ate the last of my liquorice without even knowing it," Emil answered and looked down at the bag as if in disappointment.

"Well you know, I may have seen a candy store down the road," you said. "And I do have to owe you for letting me stay the night."

Emil's eyes brightened a bit but he shook his head. "No I can't let you do that."

"No you must let me," you insisted, standing up. "Come on it'll be fun and you'll get your liquorice."

Emil debated with himself before sighing and getting up. "Okay."

"Yay!" You cheered and led the charge out of the room. "Hey Emil did you get any sleep last night?"

**(Would face the other way and not sleep a wink)**


	17. Estonia

Estonia 

You could hear your footsteps echo through the silent hall as he walked towards room 210. It was somewhere in the middle, you kept reminding yourself as you scanned the doors. You eventually found the door you were looking for and stopped in front of it.

He'll help me. He's always seemed so kind and helpful, especially when my computer did that thing. You shook you're head at remembering that event, your computer was basically your child and the thought of losing it and the work on it sent shivers down your spine. Of course he'll help you the two of you are practically best buds.

With a slightly shaking hand you knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds. There was no answer or muffled sound from inside. You decided to try knocking again but when you were about to hit the door it swung open. Thankfully you had just stopped your hand from hitting a bed-headed Estonia. Eduard stood in the door way slightly slouching as he yawned. He wore a grey shirt and light blue pants. His glasses were slightly askew and you had the need to straighten out his blond hair for him.

"_, what are you doing here this late at night?" Eduard yawned as he leant against the door frame. "Did your, oh crap, computer freeze or something?"

"Not exactly," you gave a weak smile. "Besides I'm not the computer this late at night."

"Yeah I thought you weren't the type to do that," Eduard nodded. "So why are you here then?"

"Um well," you stuttered not sure of how to say it. "I. Well you see I had a nightmare and I know it sounds stupid and childish but I get really freaked out by them."

"Getting freaked out by a nightmare isn't stupid or childish," Eduard said before you could continue. "Don't think that it is _. I mean I know that sometimes they freak me out and stuff. . ." His voice trailed as he continued.

"Really, so you don't think I'm being stupid by being afraid of a nightmare?" You asked, your eyes wide as you stared at the Estonian.

"Of course I don't think that," Eduard answered. "Now, is there anything that I could do to help? I mean, I know you wouldn't come to me if I couldn't help you."

"Actually there is one thing," you mumbled. "But it might be a bit much."

"Tell me what it is," Eduard encouraged.

"Well, I was wondering if I could spend the night with you," you said. "I mean that's if it is okay with you."

Eduard froze and stood up straight. "Of course you can stay," he slightly smiled. He walked insde and beckoned you in. You followed his instructions and closed the door behind you. "But you'll have to sleep in the same bed as me. . ."

"Thank you," you blushed not knowing what to say. Eduard was kind of like you when put into these kinds of situations.

"So uh," Estonia said awkwardly as he walked towards the bed. He took off his glasses and set them down on the bedside table.

"Yeah," you agreed and walked to the bed.

Estonia was the first into the bed and you followed him. It was a bit awkward until it looked like he had remembered something. Eduard grabbed a small round pillow object and held it out to you.

"Here take this," Eduard said. You took the white pillow and turned it over. Printed on it were two black circles and a sideways 3, making the pillow look like it had a face. This must be one of Eduard's mochis. "Kiku gave it to me a while back. It should help you feel better. Hug therapy is a pretty good way to deal with stress or depression or stuff like that."

"Thanks Eduard," you yawned. You pressed the mochi to your chest and snuggled into the bed. "Good night."

"Head ööd," you heard Eduard whisper before you fell asleep.

You heard the bed creak before you heard a loud thud. Instantly you opened your eyes and saw an empty space next to you. You sat up and saw Eduard on the floor face down. He sat up and had a big red patch from where he had hit the floor on his cheek.

"Ow," he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his cheek.

"Good morning," you smiled as you shifted to his side of the bed to see him better.

"Ah, hommik _!" Eduard said a little startled. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"You did," you said with a little uneasy sigh. "But don't worry about it." Your stomach rumbled. "I needed to eat anyway. What happened anyway?"

Eduard stood up and stretched before putting on his glasses. "I rolled out of bed in my sleep I guess," Eduard shrugged and checked the time on his phone. "They're going to be waiting for me at the café soon," Eduard mumbled to himself.

"Who are going to be at the café?" You asked already knowing the answer. "Is it Raivis and Toris?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet up at a café in ten minutes but it looks like I'm going to be a little late," Eduard answered.

"Oh is that the café down the street?" You asked with a hopeful glint in your eyes.

"Yes it is," Eduard nodded as he gathered some clothes from his bag.

"I was planning to go there for breakfast today actually," you smiled. "So you wouldn't mind if I joined you?"

"No of course not," Eduard shook his head before looking at you.

"Great," you said and stood up. "I'll buy you breakfast." Before anything you walked to the door. "And no ifs or buts. See you in a couple of minutes okay?" With that you left the room leaving behind a slightly confused Estonian.

**(Offers up a mochi for the other to hold)**


	18. Netherlands

He was on the next floor up at the end of the hall in room 231. You had a feeling he would help you and if he didn't you could always go to his little sister, she always helped you out. But as you ran up the stars you hoped that he would help you. You were gasping by the time you had reached his room. Your hand knocked on the door quickly, making it sound like you were urgent. You were just hoping you didn't wake anyone else up in the process.

You could hear slow footsteps from inside before the door creaked open. Two green orbs could be seen staring at you through the darkness. Upon seeing your face the door opened.

"_, what are you doing here?" Asked a slightly disgruntled voice.

The light from the hallway flooded inside the room revealing a slightly annoyed Tim. His usually spiked up gravity-defying hair was now let loose, framing his face perfectly, making his features seem softer than usual. He wore simple orange pyjamas. His famous scarf wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Um, I was wondering," you said breathing heavily. "Would you mind if I came in?"

Tim hesitated slightly before gesturing you inside. "If you must, come in."

"Thank you," you smiled as you walked inside the dark room. Tim followed closely behind and sat on the bed, leaving you to stand up.

"So what is it that you wanted?" Tim asked, his voice less annoyed than before.

"Um, well, I had a nightmare," you began and shifted your feet, looking to the ground. "A really bad one, mind you. And I was wondering if perhaps I could stay with you for the night. I mean, I would usually stay with my little sister and she's not here, so I thought that you'd make a good substitute."

"And what would I get out of it?" Tim asked. You looked back up and saw that he was slightly amused with the scene before him. His eyebrows were raised in interest.

"Um, well you get to spend the night with me," you answered. There was no changed in his mood. "And I'll take you and Laura out for breakfast tomorrow. Where ever you would like and it's my treat." There that should sweeten the deal a little bit.

Tim thought on that for a bit before nodding his head. "Okay that sounds like a fair deal. I can't get an extra bed up here at this time so you'll have to sleep in the same bed as me. I hope that's okay."

"Um, yeah it's okay," you nodded. "It's perfectly fine."

"We should be getting to bed," Tim noted. "I want to get home early and see the damage I've caused by not tending to my tulips." Tim sighed lying down in his bed. "I hope it's not too time consuming."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," you reassured as you walked to the other side of the bed. You hopped into the bed, making it slightly groan under the combine weight of the two of you. "If anything they'll just be a little windblown."

"Huh, I suppose you're right," Tim sighed.

You snuggled under the blanket, which was surprisingly warm. The storm outside ragged on, and the roof made light music as it was hit with harsh rain. You could feel your mind begin to wonder and your breathing slowing. You knew this was a sign that you'd soon be asleep nightmare free.

That's when you were rudely wakened. Two strong arms pulled you closer to Tim. You could feel the heat radiate off him. Your pillow changed from an actual pillow to Tim's chest. His heart was beating steady and his breathing was slow, as if he was already asleep. A small chuckle came from his lips.

"Goedenacht _," you heard Tim whisper.

"Night," you yawned as you felt yourself drift back into sleep.

The sun hit you like a slap to the face as you were wakened again. Tim stood in front of the curtains. The early morning sun poured into the room creating a natural light. You yawned and sat up, rubbing your eyes. What time was it? Seven? Eight?

"Oh good you're awake," Tim's voice carried across the room. He certainly was a morning person. "I really didn't want to wake you up. Apparently you aren't a morning person."

"Where, where did you hear that?" You asked yawning again before standing up to stretch.

"Laura told me last time you stayed over at her house," Tim answered as he looked through a large suitcase on the floor. "In fact you aren't a morning person even at eleven are you?"

"Haha, I guess not," you laughed weakly. "So what now breakfast?"

"No," Tim shook his head and turned to you. "First you need to get dressed and then you're taking me and Laura to breakfast."

"Oh right," you smiled and looked down. "I guess it isn't the brightest idea to go down in this."

Tim's phone buzzed. He quickly checked it before replying to the anonymous texter. "Before you go, we'd like to go to a breakfast dinner down the road. Laura's heard they sell good waffles."

"Well if they're not proper Belgium waffles they won't get past her," you commented. "Okay so I'll leave you now to get ready?" Tim nodded and returned to his suitcase. "How about we meet in the lobby by. . . What time was it again?"

"Eight-thirty," Tim answered over his shoulder.

"Okay we'll meet in the lobby by nine, earlier if possible," you smiled. "Oh thanks again Tim for letting me stay the night."

"Het is geen probleem, _," Tim mumbled.

"So I'll see you at nine," you said cheerfully, opening the door. "And make sure you bring your appetite! You can have anything and everything that you want!"

** (He would wait until the other person is just about to go to sleep before pulling them to his chest)**


	19. 2P America

You knew where you had to go. Your legs carried you up to flights of stairs. The blanket that you held flew around your shoulders. You just had to get to room 274. He'd help you out, you could count on that. Sure he had his ups and downs but he was affectionate towards you. And by affectionate you mean he wouldn't pass down an opportunity to beat the shit out of someone who dissed you.

You finally made it to the seventh floor and started to look down the hall, already out of breath. Lucky for you his room was right next to the stairwell. You took a deep breath before knocking on the door loudly, knowing that almost no one in the hall would wake from the sound. You heard someone tumble onto the ground with a thud before a pause. A couple of footsteps were heard before the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a very tired and pissed Al, with his famous baseball bat hanging on his shoulder. You would've been startled by the intimidating appearance, but you had been friends with him for what seemed like forever. Al only wore a pair of blood red boxers revealing his tattoos. You had always been slightly jealous of his tattoos since they were all pretty awesome.

"Hey Al," you said, your voice scratchy from running and crying.

Al's body relaxed as soon as he heard your voice. "Hey shortstack," he smiled at you. Al had given you the nickname shortstack because well, you were much shorter then he was. He occasionally called you dollface but he seemed to prefer shortstack. "Why the fuck are you waking me up at two in the morning?" Al leaned forward a little bit. His smile turned into a sneer but you knew he was just being playful.

You didn't realise how weird it would be to explain a nightmare to a normal person, let alone Al. He'd probably laugh at you and tease you. Then who'd come to your rescue? Matt? Oliver? You shook your head slightly before looking Al in the eyes. There was only way to do this.

"Okay this is going to sound pretty lame but I had a nightmare," you answered, your voice shook with nervousness.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" Al asked without a second thought.

You wanted to back out but you knew you couldn't. "Blood, screaming, more blood."

Al's laugh rung through the quiet night. "You do know that you hang out with, well me," Al snickered. "Why the fuck would you be scared of all that stuff? You must be shitting me."

You face grew hotter with embarrassment, maybe this was the wrong person to go to. "I'm not shitting you," you whispered as you turned around. "I'll just leave you to get back to sleep."

A hand grasped your shoulder and pulled you backwards into Al's bedroom. You could feel Al's hot breath tickle your neck. "Don't go leaving me now, shortstack," Al whispered. "You came here for a reason." Two arms wrapped around your waist. "So tell me. I promise I won't laugh again."

That was another thing with Al, he would be all angry and bloodthirsty one minute and caring and sweet the next. His mood swings were something to be seen.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight," you sighed and turned around, escaping Al's grasp. "No flirting or anything like that either."

Al gave a small laugh before his grin melted into a soft smile. "Sure thing shortstack. But just to let you know if there's someone in my bed I tend to spoon them."

You shrugged. Spooning with Al wouldn't be the worst thing. Accepting his answer to your not so obvious question you walked over to the large messy bed and plopped in it, lying down in the covers. The light in the room suddenly disappeared as Al shut the door. There was a small thud on the ground before the bed groaned.

You felt two arms wrap around your waist again, pulling you closer to a hard and muscled surface. Al once again leaned his head against your neck, his lips lightly brushing your skin as you felt his cool breath fan on it. Your breathing synchronized with his slowing with each breath. And soon the two of you fell asleep.

"Time to wake up dollface," you heard Al purr into your ear as you slowly woke up.

"Huh?" You mumbled sheepishly as you turned around. Your nose prodded at Al's chest waking you up completely. "Oh, yeah I'm, I'm up." You yawned and separated yourself from the American.

"You know you have the sexiest sleepy voice I have ever heard," Al flirted, his face getting closer to yours.

You pushed his face away gently. "No flirting now please," you yawned. "Just woke up."

"Yeah I know," Al rolled his eyes. "Just take a fucking compliment."

"Uh huh," you mumbled unhurt by his words.

"So do you wanna get breakfast or something?" Al asked. "We can go see if there's some kind of vegan friendly dinner around here."

"Yeah," you agreed, nodding your head. "I think I saw one on the outskirts of town. I really could use a coffee."

"Well no shit," Al teased.

"How will we get there?" You asked. "Last I heard you smashed your car up last night because they were playing some sort of boy band countdown and that was the only station on."

"Yeah that did happen. Don't worry though I got a plan," Al answered getting up and stretching.

"And that is?" You asked, following Al. Your limbs ached from sleeping for so long.

Al turned and smirked at you, showing off his missing molar. "Well that's obvious isn't it?" His voice turned playful. "We're just going to have to borrow porkchop's ride."

**(Would wrap his hands securely around the other person's waist and cradle his head into the person's neck)**


End file.
